Caminatas en Alemania e Italia
|título original = Rambles in Germany and Italy |traductor = |adaptación = |imagen = 250 px |texto_imagen = Mary Shelley escribió del Puerto del Simplon: «Había una simplicidad majestuosa que inspiraba admiración; los huesos desnudos de un mundo gigantesco estuvieron aquí».Shelley, Rambles, 1:134–35. |autor = Mary Shelley |ilustrador = |artista_cubierta = |país = |lengua = Inglés |serie = |libros = |tema = |género = Literatura de viajes |subgénero = |editorial = |fecha_publicación = 1844 |formato = |páginas = |tamano_peso = |isbn = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = }} Rambles in Germany and Italy, in 1840, 1842, and 1843 (Caminatas en Alemania e Italia, en 1840, 1842 y 1843) es un libro de viaje de la escritora británica del Romanticismo Mary Shelley. Publicado en 1844, es la última de sus obras que se llevó a la imprenta. El texto, publicado en dos volúmenes, describe dos viajes por Europa de Mary Shelley junto a su hijo, Percy Florence Shelley, y a varios de sus amigos de la universidad. Mary Shelley había vivido en Italia con su esposo, Percy Bysshe Shelley, entre 1818 y 1823. Para ella, Italia estaba asociada tanto con la felicidad como con el duelo: había escrito muchas obras durante su estadía en el país pero también había perdido a su esposo y a dos de sus hijos. Por lo tanto, aunque si bien estaba ansiosa por regresar, el viaje se vio marcado por la pena. Shelley describe a su viaje como una peregrinación, la cual ayudaría a curar su depresión. Al final del segundo viaje, Mary Shelley pasó un tiempo en París y se asoció al movimiento «Joven Italia», conformado por exiliados italianos que estaban a favor de la independencia y unificación de Italia. La atrajo un revolucionario en particular: Ferdinando Gatteschi. Para ayudarlo con sus finanzas, Shelley decidió publicar Caminatas. Sin embargo, Gatteschi no se mostró satisfecho con la ayuda de Shelley y trató de chantajearla. La autora se vio obligada a recuperar las cartas personales que le había escrito a Gatteschi con la intervención de la policía francesa. Shelley diferencia su libro de viaje del resto por presentar el material de una manera que ella describe como «un punto de vista político». Al hacerlo, desafía la convención de principios del siglo XIX que dictaba que no era apropiado para una mujer que escribiese sobre política, continuando la tradición de Lady Morgan y de Mary Wollstonecraft, su madre. El objetivo de Shelley era que los revolucionarios italianos, tales como Gatteschi, sintiesen empatía con Inglaterra. Se pronuncia en contra del poderío imperial de Austria y de Francia sobre Italia y critica la dominación de la Iglesia Católica. También describe a los italianos como poseedores de un potencial para la grandeza aún sin descubrir y su deseo de libertad. Aunque si bien la misma Shelley consideró «pobre» a su obra, los críticos la elogiaron, destacando su independencia de pensamiento, su ingenio y su sentimiento. Los comentarios políticos sobre Italia por parte de la autora fueron elogiados en forma especial, particularmente porque los había escrito una mujer. Sin embargo, durante gran parte de los siglos XIX y XX, Shelley sólo fue recordada como la autora de Frankenstein y como la esposa de Percy Bysshe Shelley. Caminatas no volvió a imprimirse hasta el auge de la crítica hacia la literatura feminista de la década de 1970, cuando renació el interés generalizado en la obra completa de Shelley. Contexto histórico Risorgimento right|thumb|165 px|[[Giuseppe Mazzini formó el grupo «Joven Italia», al cual se asoció Mary Shelley en París.Seymour, 488.]] Desde la Edad Media hasta finales del siglo XIX, Italia estuvo dividida en varios ducados pequeños y ciudades-estado, algunos de los cuales eran autónomos y otros estaban bajo la soberanía de Austria, Francia, España o el Papado. Estos diferentes gobiernos y la diversidad de los dialectos italianos que se hablaban en la península causaron que los residentes se identificasen como «romanos» o «venecianos», por ejemplo, y no como «italianos» (no fue sino hasta el final del siglo XIX cuando el italiano toscano pasó a ser el idioma nacional). Cuando Napoleón conquistó parte de Italia durante las Guerras Revolucionarias Francesas (1792–1802) y las Guerras Napoleónicas (1803–15), unificó varios de los principados más pequeños; centralizó los gobiernos y construyó carreteras y canales de comunicación que ayudaron a derrumbar las barreras entre los italianos. Sin embargo, no todos los italianos aceptaron el gobierno francés; Giuseppe Capo Biaco fundó una sociedad secreta denominada Carbonería para resistirse tanto a los franceses como a la Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana. Después de que Napoleón cayó derrotado en la batalla de Waterloo en 1815 y que el Congreso de Viena regresó la autoridad del Estado a los austríacos, la Carbonari continuó su resistencia. Lideró revueltas en Nápoles y en Piamonte en 1820 y 1821 y en Bologna, los Estados Pontificios, Parma y Modena en la década de 1830. Todas las rebeliones fallaron. Después del fracaso de estas revueltas, Giuseppe Mazzini, un Carbonaro exiliado de Italia, fundó el grupo «Joven Italia» para trabajar hacia la unificación del país, para establecer una república democrática y para obligar a los estados no italianos a ceder la autoridad sobre la península. Hacia 1833, sesenta mil personas se habían unido al movimiento. Estos revolucionarios nacionalistas, con el apoyo internacional, intentaron, aunque no lo lograron, de derrocar a los austríacos en Génova y en Turín en 1833 y en Calabria en 1844. La unificación de Italia, o Risorgimento, se consiguió finalmente en 1870 bajo el liderazgo de Giuseppe Garibaldi. Moskal, «Travel writing», 248; Seymour, 487; Moskal, «Gender and nationalism», 191. Viaje y trabajo 1840 Mary Shelley y su esposo Percy Bysshe Shelley habían vivido en Italia desde 1818 hasta 1823. Aunque Percy Shelley y dos de sus cuatro hijos fallecieron allí, Italia fue, para Mary Shelley, «un país pintado como un paraíso en su memoria», según sus propias palabras.Citado en Bennett, 115. Los años que la pareja pasó en Italia estuvieron marcados por una intensa actividad intelectual y creativa. Mientras Percy componía una serie de poemas, Mary escribió la novela autobiográfica Matilda, la novela histórica Valperga, y las obras de teatro Proserpina y Midas. Mary Shelley siempre había querido regresar a Italia y planeó con entusiasmo su viaje de 1840.Seymour, 476. Sin embargo, el regreso fue doloroso ya que le hizo recordar constantemente a Percy Shelley.Seymour, 476. En junio de 1840, Mary Shelley, Percy Florence (su único hijo sobreviviente), y algunos de sus amigos—George Defell, Julian Robinson y Robert Leslie Ellis—comenzaron su viaje por Europa.Seymour, 476. Viajaron a París y luego a Metz. Desde allí, fueron por el río Mosela hacia Coblenza, y luego por el río Rin hacia Mainz, Frankfurt, Heidelberg, Baden-Baden, Freiburg, Schaffhausen, Zürich, Splügen, y Chiavenna.Bennett, 115–16. Mary Shelley comenzó a sentir malestares y debió detenerse para descansar en Baden-Baden; padecía fuertes dolores de cabeza y «temblores convulsivos», síntomas del meningioma que finalmente la llevaría a la muerte.Seymour, 476–77. La parada desalentó a Percy Florence y a sus amigos, ya que no tenían diversiones en la ciudad; además, ninguno de ellos sabía hablar alemán, por lo que debieron permanecer juntos.Seymour, 476. Después de haber cruzado Suiza, el grupo pasó dos meses en el Lago Como, en donde Mary se dedicó a relajarse y a recordar la época en que ella y Percy habían estado a punto de alquilar una finca junto a Lord Byron en el lago durante un verano.Seymour, 477. El grupo, luego, viajó a Milán, y desde allí, Percy Florence y sus amigos fueron a Cambridge para rendir sus exámenes finales en la universidad.Seymour, 477. Mary Shelley permaneció en Italia, esperando el dinero que le permitiría completar su viaje. En septiembre, regresó a Inglaterra pasando por Ginebra y París.Bennett, 115–16. De regreso, cayó en la depresión y no pudo escribir: «Italia Viviré – como viví una vez—esperando—amando—deseando- disfrutando... Ahora estoy apacible, y los días van pasando - soy feliz en la sociedad y la salud de Percy Florence - pero no hay nada más... las horas pasan tranquilas y la flojedad se arrastra sobre mi intelecto».Citado en Sunstein, 353. Pese a este letargo, logró publicar una segunda edición de las obras en prosa de Percy Shelley y comenzó a trabajar en otra edición de sus poesías.Sunstein, 353. thumb|left|175 px|Mary Shelley pasó mucho tiempo sollozando ante la tumba de Percy Bysshe Shelley en Roma. 1842–44 Sir Timothy Shelley le dio a su nieto Percy Florence un incremento de su mensualidad para su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, permitiéndole a él y a Mary Shelley planear un segundo viaje, más largo, hacia el continente.Seymour, 480. En junio de 1842, Mary Shelley y su hijo se embarcaron en un viaje de catorce meses de duración. Los acompañaron algunos de sus amigos: Alexander Andrew Knox, un poeta y clasicista, descrito por Emily Sunstein, una biógrafa de Mary Shelley, como «un hombre que le recordaba a Percy Shelley»;Sunstein, 356. Henry Hugh Pearson, un músico que había escrito los acompañamientos musicales para muchos poemas de Percy Shelley; y Robert Leslie Ellis. Mary Shelley esperaba que los modales sencillos de los otros jóvenes influenciasen a su torpe hijo, pero en vez de ello, los muchachos sintieron envidia los unos de los otros y no tuvieron una convivencia agradable.Seymour, 482–84; Sunstein, 356. El grupo visitó Liège, Colonia, Coblenza, Mainz, Frankfurt, Bad Kissingen, Berlín, Dresden, Praga, Salzburgo, Tirol, Innsbruck, Riva, Verona, Venecia, Florencia y Roma.Bennett, 116. En Roma, Mary Shelley recorrió los museos con el crítico de arte francés Alex Rio; a Percy Florence no le interesaba la cultura y se negó a ver el arte, enfureciendo a su madre, quien pasó cada vez más tiempo visitando los puntos de interés con Knox en vez de su hijo.Seymour, 485; Sunstein, 359. También realizó numerosas visitas a la tumba de Percy Bysshe Shelley en Roma.Sunstein, 359. Después de dos meses en la Península sorrentina, el dinero comenzó a faltar; Percy Florence y sus amigos regresaron a Inglaterra mientras que Mary Shelley continuó viaje hacia París.Sunstein, 359; Seymour, 486. En París, Mary Shelley se asoció con gran parte de los exiliados italianos que conformaban el movimiento «Joven Italia».Seymour, 487–88. Sus viajes recientes la habían hecho comprender y apoyar su mensaje revolucionario.Seymour, 488. Un patriota italiano la cautivó en particular: Ferdinando Gatteschi, un supuesto escritor inteligente y atractivo.Seymour, 488. Gatteschi era joven (no había cumplido aún los treinta años de edad) y se encontraba en el exilio debido a su participación en una rebelión fallida de la Carbonería contra Austria en 1830–31.Sunstein, 360. Shelley se fascinó con Gatteschi; lo describió como «un héroe, un ángel y un mártir».Citado en Moskal, «Travel writing», 247. Jeanne Moskal, la editora más reciente de Caminatas, sostiene que Mary Shelley se sentía atraída por Gatteschi porque éste se parecía a Percy Shelley: era un escritor aristocrático que había sido rechazado por sus padres como consecuencia de su liberalismo. Moskal opìna que «la fortaleza de la devoción Shelley la hizo abandonar su antigua determinación de no volver a publicar».Moskal, «Travel writing», 247. A finales de septiembre de 1843, Mary Shelley le propuso a su editor, Edward Moxon, escribir un libro de viajes basado en su experiencia durante su excursión al continente en 1840 y 1842. Interesada en ayudar a Gatteschi, le dijo a Moxon que estaba escribiendo «con un objetivo urgente y deseable».Citado en Seymour, 488. Describió la obra como «liviana», «personal» y «entretenida».Citado en Nitchie, 30. Moxon aceptó su propuesta y le adelantó £60, las cuales debería devolver si se vendían menos de trescientas copias del libroMoskal, «Introductory note», 49. (más tarde le dio la misma suma a Gatteschi).Moskal, «Travel writing», 250. A finales de enero de 1844, Shelley ya había terminado la mayor parte del primer volumen. Según Sunstein, «una vez que comenzó con Caminatas, trabajó con velocidad y con placer, pero su cabeza y sus nervios a veces estaban tan mal y sus ojos tan débiles e inflamados que sólo podía escribir hasta el mediodía».Sunstein, 362. Abandonó París a fin de mes y regresó a Londres, todavía encantada con Gatteschi.Sunstein, 362. El fallecimiento de Sir Timothy Shelley, el abuelo de Percy Florence, en abril de 1844, demoró la composición de la obra.Moskal, «Introductory note», 49. Sin embargo, con material de Gatteschi en la Ancona de 1831 y con la ayuda de sus amigos germanoparlantes, Shelley pudo terminar.Sunstein, 362–63; Moskal, «Introductory note», 50. El texto se basa en gran parte en la correspondencia que intercambió durante sus viajes con su hermanastra, Claire Clairmont.Moskal, «Travel writing», 247 La última obra publicada de Mary Shelley, dedicada al escritor de libros de viajes y poeta Samuel Rogers, se lanzó a la venta el 1 de agosto de 1844.Nitchie, 29; Sunstein, 365. Pese a los esfuerzos de Mary Shelley por ayudar económicamente a Gatteschi, éste trató de chantajearla un año más tarde, en 1845, utilizando una serie de cartas indiscretas que le había escrito.Nitchie, 33; Spark, 116. Después de un período de dos meses durante el cual no recibió noticia alguna de Gatteschi, comenzó a recibir cartas de amenaza, en las cuales decía que le había prometido éxito financiero e incluso, posiblemente, matrimonio. Aseguró que las cartas que ella le había escrito servirían como demostración.Sunstein, 370. El contenido de las cartas de Mary Shelley se desconoce en la actualidad debido a que fueron destruidas, pero se supone que para ella representaban cierto peligro, ya que se tomó muchas molestias para recuperarlas y les escribió mensajes cargados de dolor a sus amigos: «cartas fueron escritas a corazón abierto, y contienen detalles sobre mi historia pasada que me destruirían si alguna vez llegasen a ver la luz».Citado en Seymour, 505. Shelley le pidió ayuda a Alexander Knox. Con el apoyo del gobierno británico, Knox viajó a París y logró que la policía francesa confiscara la correspondencia de Gatteschi.Moskal, «Travel writing», 250. Declarando que Gatteschi era un peligro para el Estado, Knox y la policía parisina utilizaron el sistema cabinet noir para recuperar las cartas.Seymour, 506. El 11 de octubre, los periódicos Le National y Le Constitutionnel reportaron con indignación que los papeles personales de Gatteschi habían sido confiscados porque era un revolucionario sospechoso. Mary le escribió a Claire que «el embargo es un poder lamentable», pero no se arrepintió de haberlo utilizado.Citado en Sunstein, 371. Después de que Knox recuperó las cartas, las quemó.Moskal, «Travel writing», 250. Shelley gastó £250 de su dinero propio para financiar la operación.Seymour, 506. Se sintió muy avergonzada por el incidente.Spark, 116. Descripción del texto right|thumb|400px|Los puntos rojos y la linea punteada indican el viaje de 1840; los puntos verdes y la línea sólida, el viaje de 1842-43; los puntos de dos colores indican ciudades visitadas durante ambos viajes, y los puntos negros indican lugares no visitados pero de orientación para el lector.|alt=Mapa de los viajes de Shelley por Europa. Los dos volúmenes de Caminatas están divididos en tres partes. La primera parte, incluida en el primer volumen, describe el viaje de cuatro meses de duración de Mary Shelley, Percy Florence y sus amigos universitarios en 1840. La segunda y la tercera parte, la cual abarca parte del primer volumen y todo el segundo, describen el viaje de catorce meses de Mary Shelley, Percy Florence, Alexander Knox y otros amigos de la universidad en 1842 y 1843. En la segunda parte se describen los sucesos de junio a agosto de 1842 y en la tercera, los de agosto de 1842 hasta septiembre de 1843.Smith, 162. Todas las partes están escritas de forma epistolar y abarcan un amplio rango de temas: «incluyen narraciones personales de las dificultades del viaje, de la salud inestable, de los problemas de dinero; comentarios sobre los consejos de John Murray sobre los hoteles, las rutas o los miradores, comprobando que sean válidos; respuestas subjetivas ante las pinturas, las estatuas, las ciudades y los paisajes que ha visto; relatos de sus ocupaciones y sus compañías; disquisiciones históricas sobre temas tales como la lucha del cantón de Tirol contra Napoleón, o los orígenes de la Carbonería; y un análisis fidedigno sobre el estado presente y futuro de la literatura italiana».Orr. Primera parte En doce cartas conversacionales escritas en primera persona, Mary Shelley narra sus viajes por Europa en 1840 y expresa sus opiniones sobre los alojamientos, los paisajes, las personas, las relaciones económicas entre las clases sociales, el arte, la literatura y los recuerdos de sus viajes de 1814 y 1816 (plasmados en Historia de una excursión de seis semanas). En la primera carta, medita sobre su regreso a Italia: Después de desembarcar en Francia, Shelley continúa anticipando felizmente sus viajes y los beneficios que obtendría de ellos. Viajando por Alemania, se queja de la lentitud del viaje pero se muestra contenta al descubrir que sus recuerdos del Rin corresponden a la realidad. Shelley enferma en Alemania y se retira a Baden-Baden para recuperarse. Temerosa del gusto de Percy Florence (nombrado como P- en el texto) por los barcos y el agua, especialmente difícil debido a que su esposo había muerto en un naufragio, se niega a continuar viaje hacia Italia y hacia el lago Como mientras que, al mismo tiempo, lo desea. Después de que Mary recupera su salud y su ánimo, el grupo viaja hacia Italia, en donde la invada la nostalgia: Shelley escribe sobre su felicidad en Italia y su tristeza ante la perspectiva de irse. A finales de septiembre, no llega el dinero que le posibilitaría regresar a Inglaterra, por lo que Percy Florence y sus amigos vuelven sin ella. Finalmente el dinero llega, y viaja sola hacia su país: en las cartas en las que relató el viaje de regreso, describe los paisajes sublimes que recorre, principalmente el Puerto del Simplon y las cascadas en Suiza. Segunda parte [[Archivo:Correggio 004.jpg|thumb|left|170 px|Shelley sobre Natividad, de Antonio da Correggio: «Cuando, al bajar la persona, nos vimos sumidos en una oscuridad casi completa, el efecto sobre el cuadro fue milagroso. El niño yace entre rayos viventes, los cuales parecen emanar de un foco, con extensiones de los rayos de luz a su alrededor. Nunca habría creído que un simple lienzo coloreado podría mostrar semejante resplandor».Shelley, Rambles, 1:244.]] La segunda parte, la cual consiste de once cartas conversacionales, abarcan la primera parte del viaje de Shelley a Europa de 1842, especialmente su travesía desde Amberes hasta Praga; los nombres de las compañías de viaje están cambiados en el texto y raramente se hace alusión a ellas. Habla sobre el arte, en ocasiones ocupando varias hojas para describir una sola obra; sobre los beneficios y desventajas del viaje por ferrocarril contra los carruajes; sobre el carácter alemán y los hábitos de los alemanes; sobre la historia asociada por las vistas naturales que aprecia; sobre el paisaje y el clima; y sobre sus problemas como viajera, como por ejemplo, su incapacidad de hablar alemán, la suciedad de las posadas y los precios exorbitantes para los turistas. Shelley comienza la sección meditando sobre los beneficios de viajar: Después de recorrer brevemente una serie de ciudades alemanas en tren, carruajes y barcos, el grupo llega a Bad Kissingen, en donde deciden permanecer por un mes para que Shelley pudiese recuperarse en las termas. Aunque Shelley piensa que las aguas serían eficaces, le irritan las restricciones puestas sobre los que intentan mejorar su salud, como la imposibilidad de comer exquisiteces. Sus compañeros se frustran cada vez más por el programa y por la falta de entretenimiento en la clínica de recuperación. Después de abandonar Bad Kissingen, el grupo viaja hacia el área que rodea a Weimar, y aprecian lugares asociados con Martin Luther y con los escritores Wieland, Schiller y Goethe. Continúan viaje hacia Berlín y Dresde, en donde se dedican a apreciar el arte y a asistir a la ópera, preparándose para ir a Praga en agosto de 1842. Tercera parte Mediante veintitrés cartas conversacionales, Shelley describe sus viajes desde Praga hasta el sur de Italia. Reflexiona sobre los paisajes de las áreas que atraviesa, sobre la historia de Alemania e Italia (como por ejemplo la rebelión de Tirol de abril de 1809 y actividades de la Carbonería), sobre el arte del Barroco y la Italia renacentista, sobre la literatura del país y ofrece opiniones sobre los gobiernos recientes de Italia, sobre el carácter nacional de los alemanes e italianos, y sobre el Catolicismo. También medita sobre los cambios sucedidos en ella misma desde la década de 1820 hasta la de 1840, en particular en relación con su pena: Género Historia de la literatura de viajes thumb|right|170 px|''[[Cartas escritas en Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca, de Mary Wollstonecraft, influenció significativamente ''Caminatas, de su hija.]] Caminatas es un libro de viaje que forma parte de una tradición literaria que comenzó en el siglo XVII. Durante los siglos XVI, XVII y XVIII, el viaje por el continente europeo se consideraba educativo: los caballeros jóvenes y aristocráticos completaban sus estudios aprendiendo los idiomas europeos en el extranjero y visitando otros países.Smith, 155. A principios del siglo XVII, sin embargo, el énfasis pasó del aprendizaje clásico a la experiencia real, tales como los conocimientos de topografía, historia y cultura. Comenzaron a publicarse detallados libros de viajes, incluyendo narraciones de viajes personales, que se popularizaron durante el siglo XVIII: se publicaron más de mil narraciones individuales de viajes y otras misceláneas entre 1660 y 1800.Smith, 155. El empirismo que condujo la revolución científica se extendió hacia la literatura de viajes; por ejemplo, Lady Mary Wortley Montagu incluyó información que había aprendido en Turquía sobre la inoculación de la viruela en sus cartas de viaje.Smith, 156. Hacia 1742, el crítico y ensayista Samuel Johnson recomendó que los viajeros realizasen un «estudio moral y ético de los hombres y su comportamiento» además de un estudio científico de topografía y geografía.Smith, 156. A lo largo del siglo XVIII, el Grand Tour fue volviéndose cada vez más popular. Los viajes hacia el continente para la clase alta británica no eran únicamente educativos, sino que también se consideraban nacionalistas. Todos los caballeros aristocráticos realizaron viajes similares y visitaron sitios parecidos, a menudo dedicados a desarrollar una apreciación hacia Gran Bretaña desde el exterior.Smith, 156. El Grand Tour se consideraba un viaje educativo cuando durante el mismo se intercambiaba información científica con la minoría intelectual, aprendiendo sobre otras culturas y preparándose para el liderazgo. Sin embargo, se consideraba insignificante cuando el turista se limitaba a adquirir muebles, a desarrollar un «pulido social superficial» y a pagar para mantener relaciones sexuales efímeras.Smith, 156. Durante las Guerras Napoleónicas, el continente se mantuvo cerrado para los viajeros británicos, y el Grand Tour fue cada vez más criticado, particularmente por los radicales tales como el padre de Mary Shelley, William Godwin, quien menospreció sus asociaciones con la aristocracia.Smith, 156. Los jóvenes escritores románticos criticaron su falta de espontaneidad; alabaron la novela Corinne (1807) de Madame de Staël, la cual describe al viaje apropiado como «inmediato, sensible y, por sobre todas las cosas, una experiencia entusiasta».Smith, 157. La literatura de viajes cambió durante la década de 1840, cuando los barcos a vapor y los ferrocarriles hicieron que los viajes hacia el continente fuesen accesibles para la clase media. Las guías y los manuales se publicaron para este nuevo viajero, que no conocía la tradición del Grand Tour.Smith, 162. El más famoso de estos libros fue Handbook for Travellers on the Continent (1836) de John Murray. Hacia 1848, Murray había publicado sesenta de estas obras, las cuales «hacían hincapié en los detalles exhaustivos, presentando numerosos itinerarios posibles e incluyendo información sobre geología, historia y galerías de arte».Moskal, "Gender and nationalism", 190. Mientras que durante el Romanticismo los libros de viajes se diferenciaban de las simples guías turísticas por la espontaneidad y la exuberancia de las reacciones de sus autores, durante la era Victoriana los escritores dedicados a la rama trataron de legitimar sus obras mediante un "discurso de autenticidad". Esto significaba que decían haber experimentado la verdadera cultura de un lugar y que sus reacciones ante éste habían sido específicamente personales, algo contrario a los autores de las guías genéricas, cuyas respuestas eran siempre impersonales.Smith, 163. Véase también *Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía *Bennett, Betty T. Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley: An Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 080185976X. *Dolan, Elizabeth A. Seeing Suffering in Women's Literature of the Romantic Era. Aldershot: Ashgate, 2008. ISBN 9780754654919. *Fisch, Audrey A, Anne K. Mellor y Esther H. Schor. "Introduction". The Other Mary Shelley: Beyond Frankenstein. Eds. Audrey A. Fisch, Anne K. Mellor y Esther H. Schor. Nueva York: Oxford University Press, 1993. 3–14. ISBN 0195077407. *Kautz, Beth Dolan. "Spas and salutary landscapes: the geography of health in Mary Shelley's Rambles in Germany and Italy". Romantic Geographies: Discourses of Travel 1775–1844. Ed. Amanda Gilroy. Nueva York: St. Martin's Press, 2000. 165–81. ISBN 0719055768. *Moskal, Jeanne. "Gender and Italian Nationalism in Mary Shelley's Rambles in Germany and Italy". Romanticism 5.2 (1999): 189–201. *Moskal, Jeanne. "Introductory note". The Novels and Selected Works of Mary Shelley. Vol. 8. Ed. Jeanne Moskal. Londres: William Pickering, 1996. ISBN 1851960767. *Moskal, Jeanne. "Travel writing". The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. 242–58. ISBN 0521007704. *Nitchie, Elizabeth. "Mary Shelley, Traveller". Keats-Shelley Journal 10 (1961): 22–42. *Orr, Clarissa Campbell. "Mary Shelley's Rambles in Germany and Italy, the Celebrity Author, and the Undiscovered Country of the Human Heart". Romanticism on the Net 11 (1998). *Schor, Esther H. "Mary Shelley in Transit". The Other Mary Shelley: Beyond Frankenstein. Eds. Audrey A. Fisch, Anne K. Mellor y Esther H. Schor. Nueva York: Oxford University Press, 1993. 235–57. ISBN 0195077407. *Seymour, Miranda. Mary Shelley. Londres: John Murray, 2000. ISBN 0719557119. *Shelley, Mary. [http://books.google.com/books?id=MggMAAAAYAAJ Rambles in Germany and Italy, in 1840, 1842, and 1843]. 2 vols. Londres: Edward Moxon, 1844. Google Books. *Smith, Johanna M. Mary Shelley. Nueva York: Twayne, 1996. ISBN 0805770453. *Spark, Muriel. Child of Light: A Reassessment of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. Hadleigh and Essex: Tower Bridge Publications Limited, 1951. *Sunstein, Emily W. Mary Shelley: Romance and Reality. Boston: Little, Brown and Co., 1989. ISBN 0316822469. Enlaces externos * [http://books.google.com/books?id=MggMAAAAYAAJ Caminatas en Alemania e Italia] en Google Books Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Literatura de viajes Categoría:Libros de 1844 en:Rambles in Germany and Italy it:A zonzo per la Germania e per l'Italia